


Freeze

by CJ Hayes (jinx37kat)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Death, Gen, POV Original Character, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/CJ%20Hayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert smiled.  "He's going to be fine, okay?  And so are you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze

The sounds of the thumping were almost inaudible with the thrashing storm outside the small cabin. But, the inhuman cries were impossible to ignore as they rose above the roar the blizzard created. Unlatching the slide bolt and turning the lock clockwise, Robert Eldridge almost lost control of the door as the wind forced it open. Along with the door, the wind pushed in a mass of snow and a frozen bundle, which staggered a few steps before collapsing. Hurrying to relatch the door, Robert gathered the body and propped it in a chair next to the wood stove. He quickly began to strip the wet clothes off the shivering form. Before he was able to get past the thin blue jacket, however, the shaking man began to resist.

 

"N-no, no. My p-p-partner. Ya gotta help m-my partner."

 

"I have to help you first," Robert tried to explain as he attempted to remove the soggy clothes. But the man was not paying attention.

 

"Please, ya hafta help me. My partner..." The words were choked off as another wave of shudders passed through the frigid man.

 

Robert ran into the bedroom and grabbed several quilts out of the trunk at the foot of the bed. He stopped off in the bathroom and gathered several towels, as well. Returning to the living area, he noticed how pale the face and hands were as the man sat by the stove staring into the flames. Rushing over to the man, he placed the quilts over him and began to towel dry the curly, dark hair. "Okay, so tell me what happened." After receiving no response, Robert shook him. "Hey!"

 

"Huh?" The dark head looked up and stared at Robert before realizing where he was.

 

"What happened?" Robert repeated.

 

"Uh, my partner and I were g-goin' back to LA after a weekend at Pine Lake and got c-caught in the storm..." His voiced trailed off and his eyes glazed over. "Wasn't w-watchin' where I was going," he whispered to himself. Shaking himself out of his daze, the curly head suddenly looked up at Robert grasping at the front of his shirt. "Please! Ya gotta help my partner. He's hurt real bad."

 

"Okay, okay," Robert said gathering more blankets and quilts from around the cabin. He went to the kitchen and retrieved the first-aid kit from under the sink. "Let me radio Rescue first. They're not that far away and can be here in a matter of minutes on their snowmobiles."

 

While Robert attempted to raise Rescue, the other man sat huddled by the fire mumbling to himself, "Why wasn't I looking where I was goin'? I shouldn't've been goin' so fast. H-Hutch told me to slow down..."

 

"Rescue said they be here soon. How far away did you crash?" Robert moved toward the man and overheard his conversation with himself. "Hey?!" The loud voice brought the muttering man to his senses as he looked up.

 

"Huh?" Wild blue eyes bore into Robert.

 

"It's okay, man. Everything is going to be alright," Robert lay a comforting hand on a cold shoulder. "How far away did you crash?"

 

"Oh, uh... not t-too far away. Just up the road." He began to rise, but the hand on his shoulder pressed him down.

 

"Just take it easy. I'll go get your partner. You just stay here and rest up. Rescue will be here pretty soon, okay?"

 

"But..." Another shiver cut off his protest. "M-my partner..."

 

"I know. I know. I'll get him and bring him here. And if I can't, then you'll need to bring Rescue out to me when they get here, okay?"

 

"Uh, okay." He began to stare once again, dropping off into his private world, until Robert made his move toward the door. Wet curls bounced in his face as he whipped his head up. "Ya gonna help him, right?"

 

Robert smiled. "He's going to be fine, okay? And so are you." Gathering the supplies he needed, Robert left the man by the stove.

 

 

He wasn't kidding when he said 'Just up the road', Robert mused. //I'm surprised I didn't hear the crash. But, then again, with this wind...// Robert waded his way through the deep snow to the red and white car. The blizzard was winding down and Robert was able to see a bit clearer; the wreck was visible about 20 feet away.

 

From the looks of things, the driver lost control of the vehicle and it flipped over the embankment rolling over once and coming to rest against a tree. The driver's side was deeply smashed in from the impact with the tree. Robert couldn't figure out how the hell the driver managed to survive *and* find his way to his cabin for help. Closing the distance, he walked around to the passenger's side where he was sure he'd find the "partner". Dropping the supplies in the snow by the wrecked car, he looked inside and froze. There, laying against the body in the driver's side of the car sobbing, was a blond haired man. Blood oozing from a slash on his right jaw and a large piece of glass from the windshield embedded in his right thigh. But, it was the driver that took Robert's attention.

 

"Oh, my god," Robert exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

 

The blond moved his head around slowly looking at the stranger. "Please," he begged. "You have to help my partner. He's..." A sharp pain made the blond man gasp as he tried to move a pleading hand to the stranger too quickly. "Please," he whispered laying his head against the shoulder of the driver. "Starsk?"

 

Robert could only stare transfixed at the dead face of the driver. A gash at the left temple still leaked blood. And the head was at a contorted angle resting on the back of the seat. The right arm lay limp across the body of the blond man as though the driver tried to act as seatbelt for his friend before the crash. There was obviously no hope for him. He had to have died on impact. But, Robert returned his gaze to the drivers face. The curly dark hair; it was the same man that he had just left in his cabin only moments before.

 

finis


End file.
